


young and beautiful

by blifuys



Series: 30th january, 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aging, Domestic, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: this is the second part of my drabble series! this specific one is inspired off young and beautiful by lana del ray, which gives me the opportunity to write about hubert indulging in his husband :^)young and beautiful - lana del ray: click here to give it a listen!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: 30th january, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of my drabble series! this specific one is inspired off young and beautiful by lana del ray, which gives me the opportunity to write about hubert indulging in his husband :^)
> 
> [young and beautiful - lana del ray: click here to give it a listen!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ)

“Hubert.” His voice calls out to him, beckoning him like a siren to the soft cotton sheets spread across their shared bed, waiting to wrap around them as they return to slumber.

Hubert feels the mattress give slightly under him, and his hands reach out for the body laid before him—welcoming. The person in front of him, still ever so happy even at such a late hour, gently calls his body forward, warm and strong arms making their way around Hubert in embrace.

As Hubert clings onto the warm body, he watches the silver streaks in copper trail down from his companion’s head down to his shoulders, rippling over his back like waves in water.

It’s hard to think of Ferdinand as _anything_ but beautiful.

Hubert’s mapped him out from head to toe, every single freckle on sun-kissed skin ingrained deep in his memories, the way the toned muscle feels under the press of his fingers and the way Ferdinand sounds.

They’re no longer young, of course. The eleventh anniversary of the war’s end had passed them, timing leaving their grasp as the days blend together into night and day, month to weeks and weeks to years. They’ve been hard at work this entire time, as documented in the countless stacks of paperwork that’s passed through his and Ferdinand’s offices combined.

But as time steals their youth from them, they claim love back from the universe—feelings somehow solidifying even further as their time trickles slowly to an end. But even as Hubert finds more wrinkles in his face, more greying hairs in Ferdinand’s beautiful orange waves, their footsteps growing more weighted and weary—he finds reason to love Ferdinand more each day.

“Darling, I’ve missed you,” Ferdinand whispers into his ear as their bodies twist into each other, “It’s late, let us rest for the day.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Hubert replies as he eases them both into a more comfortable position, Ferdinand finding _his_ spot in the taller man’s chest like he’s meant to be there, “Goodnight, my love.”

The night washes over them. As he drifts into dreamless sleep, Hubert thinks of the feel of hair between his slender, bony fingers. He traces shapes into the strong back that rises up and down with every back, and he thinks of nothing and everything at the same time—all while he holds his world in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's](https://twitter.com/nekohmy/status/1222903709706809350) the original drabble post on twitter! feel free to scream about ferdibert with me there!!


End file.
